Cendrillion: Cardfight Vanguard
by Animefan4ever13
Summary: A one-shot written by yours truly! Also a crossover of Vocaloid and Cardfight Vanguard! I hope you like it. It's based off of the song Cendrillion. Warning! There is a mention of stabbing and some blood! Aichixoc and slight mentions of Kaixoc and Miwaxoc


**Me: HEY GUYS! So, my friend is still working on the cover for the sequel to Kai's Little Sister, so this is a crossover one-shot with Vocaloid! And just so you know, I'm introducing more characters in the sequel so prepare your brains for a major overload! w**

Cendrillion

_One week ago: Ai's POV_

_I was in front of my parent's grave on my knees crying. I heard someone walking behind me and turned to see who it was._

"_Hello, what is your name?" it was a strange man. He was wearing a white mask and a black cloak so I couldn't see what he looked like._

"_Ai… Ai Toshiki," I hesitated before I answered._

"_Such a lovely name," he smiled and handed me a dagger._

"_Wha?"_

"_I need you to do me a favor. And you will comply if you wish to live."_

_I didn't know what to do so I listened._

"_Next week there will me a ball at the palace. I need you to go and kill the prince."_

_I gasped, "What? Why?"_

"_I want you to kill him by midnight on the day of the ball. You will kill him, right? Or would you rather I kill you?"_

_I was too terrified to talk, so all I could do was nod my head._

"_Excellent! I thank you for your cooperation." He turned and left me._

_Present time:_

Aichi's POV

"Mother, is this really necessary?" I asked my mom.

"Yes, I want you to find someone you will be happy with and you refuse to go out of the castle." She replied.

I sighed and left the room with my little sister Emi and I saw my friends Kai, Miwa, Morikawa, Izaki, Kamui, and Misaki waiting for me.

"So, what's up?" Miwa smiled.

"Well there's no calling off the ball at the last minute." I sighed and shook my head.

"I can't really blame your mom though. You almost never come out of the castle." Misaki said.

"We should probably get to the dancehall now. The ball is going start soon." Kai told us. We all nodded and started walking.

Ai's POV

I walked down the stairs. I was wearing a white dress that flowed to the ground with a black choker around my neck, black ribbon around my waist to hide my dagger, and black high heels. My hair was down and straight and a white rose pulled some strands of hair to the back of my head. (Me: Like Kikyo form Inuyasha! Ai: Shut up! This is my story. Me: *pout*) I was hoping that it would make it so no one noticed me, but since everyone else was wearing flashy clothes, I stuck out like a sore thumb. Two girls walked up to me.

"Hello, my name is Suri Sasaki," a brunette with purple eyes said. She was wearing a black dress that stopped at her ankles and here hair that went up to her waist was curled.

"And my name is Tama Suzuki," the blonde girl with green eyes said. She was wearing a purple dress that stopped at her knees and her shoulder length hair was straight.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Ai Toshiki," I introduced myself.

"Toshiki? Are you Kai Toshiki's sister?" Suri asked.

"He use to be my brother, my mother and father divorced a few years ago and we were separated." I told them sadly.

"I'm so sorry," Tama reassured me.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled.

They looked behind me and smiled.

"Kai!" Suri shouted.

"Miwa!" Tama shouted as well and they ran to the said people. I turned and saw my older brother and his best friend. There was a boy with blue hair and a boy with black hair that I didn't know.

"Ai!" Kai was surprised to see me.

"Is that you Ai? Wow, you've grown a lot!" Miwa smiled.

"Do you know her?" the bluenette asked.

"Yeah," Kai replied, "She… use to be my little sister."

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Aichi Sendou," Aichi took my hand and kissed my wrist.

"M-My name is Ai Toshiki," I blushed.

"My name's Kamui Katsuragi," the boy with black hair bowed.

A new song started. "Would you like to dance?" Aichi asked me smiling. He took my hand.

"Sure," I smiled back. During the second dance, there was a part were we had to change partners for a little bit. The second I saw him, I know who he was. He had a white mask and was wearing a black hat and a suit.

"Don't forget your mission," he said and we switched back to our original partners. Aichi, Kai, Miwa, Suri, Tama, and I danced for the whole night. An hour before midnight, Aichi asked if he could talk to me in private. He led me through the castle until he knew we were alone.

He stopped in and empty hallway, "Ai, I know I haven't known you for a long time, but there's something I have to tell you."

I nodded.

"I'm the prince." My heart stopped for a second. What? I had to kill the person who had been the most kind to me for years? No! This couldn't be!

"I have to go!" I started to run, but Aichi grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest and I started crying.

"Don't cry!" Aichi stroked my hair. The clock struck midnight and I turned to it wide eyed and slowly pulled out my dagger.

I turned to Aichi, "I'm so sorry," and I plunged to dagger into his side. He instantly collapsed. I turned and walked to the door, but before I got there, I fell to my knees crying again. "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't want to do this! A man I don't know the name of made me!" I sobbed, "He threatened to kill me if I didn't kill you!" After a little while my crying turned to sniffles. "The truth is, I'm not form a noble family. My parents died two weeks ago and only left me with a few coins and the farm we had. But, I really enjoyed tonight Aichi. And I know it's a little too late to say this, but… I love you even if you hate me now." I stood up and reached for the door knob when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around and Aichi was staring at me with gentle eyes.

"I don't hate you Ai," he said.

"You're still alive?" I asked and realized what I had just said, "How much did you hear?"

"All of it," Aichi smiled and held me a little tighter, "And I love you too."

I started tearing up and hugged him back.

"Aichi!" we heard a voice when the door opened. We turned and saw Kamui, Kai, and Miwa.

"Aichi, are you okay?!" Kamui asked out of breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aichi smiled, "I just wanted to find a quiet place to ask Ai if she would marry me."

I whipped my head around to look at him.

"Aichi! You're bleeding!" Miwa shouted. As we all looked to the spot where I had stabbed him.

"It's okay, I just need to get it cleaned and bandaged."

"We were worried about you. The clock struck midnight and this guy even creepier than Kai started laughing like crazy saying you were dead." Kamui said.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"The royal guards have him in the dungeon," Kai answered. I let out a sigh of relief.

"So what's your answer Ai?" Miwa asked. I gave him a quizzical look. "Are you going to marry Aichi?"

I hugged Aichi, "Of course!" I smiled.

**Me: *Arches back and cracks knuckles* Alright, done. Two straight hours for writing. See you guys next time!**


End file.
